Myau
"I'm Myau." : — Myau introducing himself to Alis Myau is a playable character in Phantasy Star. Characteristics Appearance Myau is a cat-like creature capable of speech. He is a small, yellow quadrupedal cat with green eyes and two long, thin, pointed ears that curve at the tips. The edges of his ears are a dark brown color. In his Generation 1 artwork, Myau is depicted with teal eyes instead of green with a head full of fluffy bangs. The fur on his chest puffs outward and around his neck is a vial of alsulin in a blue bottle. Although he has only a single tail, it is split into five curls that gradually become a dark brown color toward the tips similar to his ears. When Myau consumes a laerma nut, he grows to the size of a horse, sprouts horn tipped wings, and his pelt becomes a lighter shade of gold. Personality Since the original classics did not have much dialogue from the main characters themselves, Myau's personality has been left open to interpretation. From the few lines he speaks, he is a a loyal companion to his friend Odin. Even when his warrior friend gets in over his head in fights, such as the battle against Medusa, Myau would accompany him attempting to support as best as he can. When the battle took a turn for the worst, he was left alone in the cave. Eventually, he was abducted by a man from Scion, who then sold him to a merchant from Paseo. In the Generation 1 remake however Myau is shown to be much more brash and sassy. While recounting his experiences to Alis, he spewed expletives about the humans that abducted him when he sought help to revive Odin from petrification, and even threatened to claw at his abductor's face that sold him to the black market if he ever met that person in the future. Biography The loyal companion to Odin, Alis first hears of Myau when searching Scion for Odin, where she is told Odin went to kill Medusa in the cave with a talking cat. Further investigation tell her that the Myau was captured and sold. Upon finding Myau, Alis trades a Laconian Pot for him. Magic Myau excels at defensive and healing spells in both versions of the original Phantasy Star. Although in the original game he was incapable of offensive magic, in the Generation 1 remake he learns the ice elemental spells, froze and rafroze. Other Appearances Phantasy Star Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star. Featured on the cover is Alis and her friends in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Myau finds himself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. Segagaga One of the main characters from the video game Segagaga is a blonde woman with glasses named Alis that works as a secretary for the Segagaga project. Near the end of the game, she abandons her secretary disguise and arms herself with a suit of armor, sword, and shield in order to fight against Dogma alongside other Sega members. Myau jumps onto Alis' shoulders before they soar in the air. He also appears in a scene with fellow classic heroes, Nei, Mieu, and Rika. Trivia * In the brazilian version of Phantasy Star for Sega Genesis, because of a translation error by Tec Toy (the company responsible for the distribution of Sega games in Brazil and the translation of some of them), Myau was wrongly referred as a female. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. Category:Phantasy Star Characters Category:Musk Cats